YuGiOh Online The Glitch
by kisara-san
Summary: The world of Yu-Gi-Oh Online is introduced through a kids magazine called K-Zone. It’s a demo being tested on young children before they release it and make people pay to play. But it’s still in testing stages and problems have arisen.
1. Beginning

_Hi everyone. Welcome to my new story. Yey! Lmao._

**Starring**: _Sammi, Sam, Doug, Jack, Mitch and the Yu-Gi-Oh characters._

**Summary**: _The world of Yu-Gi-Oh Online is introduced through a kids magazine called K-Zone. It's a demo being tested on young children before they release it and make people pay to play. But it's still in testing stages and problems have arisen. _

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, K-Zone, Yu-Gi-Oh Online or Fan Fiction –sobbs-. They're all on my Christmas List though. I do own my characters though who are sorta original. Atleast you won't see them on Fan Fiction anywhere else but if any of my friends read this . . . yeah. I know you don't but I captured you well didn't I?_

**Chapter Title**: _Beginning_

**Reviews**: _None yet obviously. I will have these though and will dedicate chapters to people who are the best reviewers. And ideas don't go astray either._

_Ciao, and review. Thanks._

_Oh yeh, and on Yu-Gi-Oh I am phoenixsan but that is not my password. See ya_

'Don't you think you're a bit old to be playing that card game Sam?' his neighbour asked.

'Nah,' he replied, but when he saw the look in her crystal blue eyes he changed his mind. 'Maybe a little . . .'

'Come on Sammi,' the three young boys chorused. 'Show us how your deck on Yu-Gi-Oh Online!'

'You have a deck online?' the teenage boy smirked.

'Fine, fine,' she said. 'I like it too.'

As they did when they were little the five kids were sprawled out in the rec room at Sammi and Doug's house. Sam was lying on the futon watching his little brothers Jack and Mitch play Yu-Gi-Oh – the latest craze at their schools.

Sam, the tallest and oldest of the gang, was 14. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and always played with Doug, Jack and Mitch whether it was computer games or card games like this. Often the gang of "Sams" would let the younger boys join in their games, but as the only girl Sammi rarely joined in.

Sammi was also 14, and the brains of the pack. Having got into a select entry school that year she barely had time to hang around with the boys, even her own brother. There was the occasion that they would watch Anime together but otherwise she was at school. Always home late there was not so much time for fun so when she got home she would go straight on Yu-Gi-Oh online or watch that day's episode that she taped in the morning.

Doug, her little brother, was 12 and proved that smarts were genetic. His fiery red hair, so unlike his sisters multicolored do, and shared blue eyes always made it possible to tell they were related. He too liked Yu-Gi-Oh and was the one that had gotten everyone into it. Often remembering strange things no one else wanted to know, he was the one who reminded people of things like remembering to take their phones to school aka Sammi.

Jack, also 12, was in a grade higher than Doug even though he was younger and had been at the same kindergarten for two years. He and his brothers Sam and Mitch would often ring around on a Sunday arvo and lounge around, but hadn't been coming as much recently since summer ended and school and basketball were back.

Mitch, the youngest at about 10, seemed to have a lot of sugar highs. He would be the one running around constantly and chasing the dogs to extreme lengths to get them back. He liked games as much as the others did since he had gotten into an age where he follows most of the rules.

'What's your password Sammi,' Doug inquired innocently.

'No way, you're not going on my account!'

'Please?'

'No way! I've been getting these weird messages and I'm not going on.'

'Please,' everyone asked, puppy eyes included. That always melted Sammi's heart.

'Ok, ok,' she gave in. 'But the first thing strange and we're off. Deal?'

'Don't you mean duel?' Jack laughed.

'Fine, fine,' she said, typing in her password of IlUvKaIbA

'You what?' Sam said.

Blushing furiously, Sammi calmly breathed in and out. 'I don't love him, I luv him. If you could read this it would have different spelling'

If this were in manga form all of them would have fallen down over her stupidity.

'Let's just kick some butt,' Mitch declared.

Clicking the mouse at random points to check that since it was a demo mode it wouldn't freeze, Sammi logged on as phoenixsan. Doug was under another name, but since his sister's winning streak was hard to beat they just stuck on hers.

'Hey, Sam, come here,' Sammi ordered. 'Why's the screen gone blue?'

'Did you freeze it?'

'No!'

'Chill Sam, chill,' he said. 'Maybe it's just a matinence sweep?'

'It's not. There's a blue circle in the corner warning you when one is coming up.'

Suddenly the blue screen was filled with a shot of none other than Yugi from the show!

'Yugi,' the gang exclaimed.

'Phoenix-san, come quick,' he said, obviously not knowing where to look as they had no webcam for him to view. 'We need your help. Since Atemu's gone we don't know what to do. People keep appearing in our world and saying we're cartoon characters! Cartoons!'

'Banish the thought,' Sammi whispered, causing a huge laugh that Yugi seemed to hear.

'This isn't funny Phoenix. Both worlds are in danger.'

'Gimmi the keyboard,' Doug said to Mitch who was randomly punching swear words into it. Pressing delete, Doug started on his message.

"Why are we in danger?"

'Because people are coming in with cards and so many people have Egyptian God Cards. How's this possible?'

'I have an idea!' Sammi jumped, taking the keyboard off her brother. "Well we come from a place that the Gods are protective of. Many people can call on their power"

'How often do you go on Fan Fiction?' Sam laughed at her corny story. Choosing to ignore him everyone else turned their heads back to the screen.

'Egypt?' Yugi asked, and without waiting for an answer he plowed on. 'Anyway it doesn't matter where you come from. We need you here to help us.'

'We?' Jack cowered, and soon enough the screen zoomed out to show Joey, Tea and Tristan sitting behind Yugi. Everyone looked a bit older since the show had ended and GX had started. Few seemed interested in it though so it was pulled where they came from.

"What do you want us to do?"

'No one's sure yet,' Joey interjected. 'All we know is you're smart, have a deck rival to Yugi's and know the people who are appearing better than we do.'

'And we trust you,' Tea added.

Back in the real world the gang huddled in a whispered conference before Sammi typed two words.

"We'll come"


	2. Short Travel

_Hi again. Sorry this one is short, it's just I have homework to do and mum will kill me if I don't do it, but I really wanted to post again lmao._

**Starring**: _Sammi, Sam, Doug, Jack, Mitch and the Yu-Gi-Oh characters._

**Summary**: _The world of Yu-Gi-Oh Online is introduced through a kids magazine called K-Zone. It's a demo being tested on young children before they release it and make people pay to play. But it's still in testing stages and problems have arisen. _

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh except this story line, its OCs and the obsession over Yu-Gi-Oh Online._

**Chapter Title**: _Short Travel_

**Reviews**: _BookDragon: Cool! I hope this one is good too._

_Luwa: I'm sorry if I offended you but making a point by spelling wrong isn't that useful. I'm not doing this story for people who don't want to read it. There's no point continuously reviewing telling me not to say something about your story and where you can improve._

_silverwolf-bakura13: Being a rabid fangirl is fun sometimes isn't it? I'm glad you really like my story – it's people like you that give me the inspiration to write more. This chapter is dedicated you saying thankyou. _

_Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you'll forgive me for the short chapter._

'Great,' Tristan said, holding an excited Tea down. 'Turn your computer off but hang around for a few minutes. Kaiba's just going to hack into it to bring you here.'

'He can't hack into this, it's the latest software,' Doug said, but it was barely heard under Sammi's shouts of 'Kaiba Kaiba Kaiba Kaiba Kaiba'

Well you get the point. Fan Girl alerts everywhere sounded.

'And don't bring any food with you,' said Serenity, walking in the room with a batch of cookies. 'We've got enough for you here. You should've seen what happened last time . . . '

'We'll see you soon,' Tea said mysteriously as the screen switched off.

'You see what I meant about weird!' Sammi sighed.

'Wait, you mean that's happened before?' Sam asked.

'Well,' she quivered. He was an inch or two taller than last time they had met. 'Not like this. Usually just weird messages like "Phoenixsan, save us" or "If you continue we will wipe your account". And the time with the pizza. It kinda scares me.'

'Ok,' Doug paced. 'We can figure this out. All we need is – '

'CHOCOLATE!' Jack interjected, holding up the charity chocolate he had bought earlier that day. Everyone jumped up except Doug, and chased Jack up and down the stairs, Mitch in the lead. As they raced around the house, Doug was busy trying to check all the connections and, most importantly, make sure he had some good music on his MP3. Who knew how long they would be helping?

The computer started emmiting a buzzing noize and everyone came back in, Mitch now with chocolate spread all over his face.

'What . . . what's that?' Jack asked as the screen turned gold. The Millenium Eye plastered over their foreheads as they felt dizzy.

'Hold on,' Sammi yelled, and they held hands in a circle. The gold light spread from the screen to around them and they could feel the electricity pulse. Each part of their bodies got swallowed in it, first one arm each, then legs and soon they were completely gone into the circuit.


	3. Discover and Depart

_Hi everyone. Welcome to my new story. Yey! Lmao._

**Starring**: _Sammi, Sam, Doug, Jack, Mitch and the Yu-Gi-Oh characters._

**Summary**: _The world of Yu-Gi-Oh Online is introduced through a kids magazine called K-Zone. It's a demo being tested on young children before they release it and make people pay to play. But it's still in testing stages and problems have arisen. _

**Disclaimer**: _Unfortunately no one thought that Yu-Gi-Oh was a good present, nor was it a good idea to re-install it on my computer because I'm not allowed to have internet since I got that virus. Hehehe. Virus. Please? Yu-Gi-Oh? _

**Chapter Title**: _Discover and depart_

**Reviews**: _Sami Ryou's Hikari – that's where I got the idea from. Hehehe. Thanks for the compliments and I'm sorry if it sounds like your characters – it's just that I know these people so I've made them as close as possible to who they are. This chapter is deticated to you to say sorry for not knowing your review to comment last time._

_yugirules – thankyou for your review. They all mean heaps to me_

_BookDragon – sorry for the wait on the update. First writers block, then a trojan horse and I've been sick. I hope you like this chapter_

_Also at the moment I am asking all viewers if they have a specific character they would like for a bad guy/girl. You may make up your own characters but in doing so you are giving me permission to use them in other stories as long as I say they are yours. Thankyou very much. Also I won't say who it is even when I figure it out. I don't want everyone knowing. Thanks.

* * *

_

'It worked, it worked,' squealed an excited young boy.

'Ugh,' Sam groaned, rubbing his head. 'What's going on?'

'You've been transported by the computers here to help us,' said the same child. 'My name is – '

'Mokuba Kaiba. I know.'

'Sam,' yelled Mitch, running 100 miles per hour. 'Sam, come on! Hurry up lazy head.'

'What's going on,' said Sam, finally getting a good look at his little brother. He looked like an anime character! His blonde hair was less messy than usual, and his clothes –different to usual – looked square and his brown eyes in particular looked so weird – they were shaped like . . . like . . .

'I'm an cartoon character,' Mitch continued screaming around the house. It was clear to everyone at this point that Mokuba and Mitch would get along fine – they were both young boys with too much sugar intake and too little work to do.

'Sam,' came another familiar voice. 'Doug, Mitch, Jack? Where are you?'

'Mitch and I are in here,' he replied. 'I dunno where the others are.'

Walking in as casually as possible Sammi blushed as Sam looked her up and down. Her clothes were also different. She had black jeans and a brown-stripped shirt that pulled up at the back. Her hair, honey and streaked light purple, were tied up which was something that didn't happen often. Sam didn't know it but Sammi was wearing this the day that she registered online, as Mitch had been wearing his current ensemble the day he had first watched a match. He was coming home from church.

'I look weird, don't I?' she said, her cheeks turning a nice shade of rose.

'Who are you?' Mokuba asked, bringing Doug, Jack and the rest of the gang they had seen on the computer screen plus Serenity and Kaiba.

'I'm Phoenix,' Sammi introduced. 'This,' she said pointing to Sam, 'is . . . um . . . Arima,' thinking of her bishie from Kare Kano. 'And they're his brothers.' She pointed to Jack and Mitch. 'He's my brother,' she said, holding Doug tight.

'Sorry,' Joey apologized, handing Tea 1000 yen. 'We – I mean I thought you were a guy.'

'I'm sorry to disappoint. I'm good for a girl eh?'

'Eh?'

'What?'

'I dunno.'

'This is getting us nowhere fast,' Doug interrupted the argument of stupidity. 'What are we here to do?'

'We don't know exactly,' Yugi sighed. 'We don't know how to defeat all the Egyptian Gods. One kid even had the Seal of Oreichalkos. Had,' everyone bowed. 'How do we do this? I've seen you do it!'

'I've seen you defeat the Gods before. And Oreichalkos. You just have to remember.'

'Those days are behind me. Only Joey and Kaiba still duel, I just run Gramps old game shop.'

'But you're the world champion!' Mitch exclaimed. 'You can't just quit.'

'I didn't quit. I got my deck stolen. I don't want to build another one. Atem helped me . . . ' Yugi trailed off.

'Great,' Jack paced. 'We have to get rid of all the Egyptian Gods and Oreichalkos cards, find Yugi's deck, help him get over Atemu's death and not eat! How are we supposed to do that?'

'Oh, you can eat,' Serenity informed him, holding out the cookies. 'Just people bring them in with them. The food goes wild. One time the pizza chased a kid.'

'PIZZA?' Sammi practically screamed.

'I know,' Joey sobbed. 'Pizza, the giver of life, attacking a kid. It's a tragedy.'

'IT ATTACKS PEOPLE!'

'Duh Phoenix.'

'My name ain't . . . wait, don't worry,' Sammi said, still unsure about being called Phoenix by anyone besides her besties Emma and Jess back home. 'It's just that I saw that on my screen. A kid, he looked about Mitch's age, being chased by pizza. They ran across the bottom of my screen.'

'What happened when they'd gotten to the other side of the screen?' Tristan asked.

'I . . . I kinda turned the computer off thinking that someone had hacked into my computer.'

Everyone sighed.

'Both of them disappeared.'

'I have an idea,' Doug thought aloud. 'Maybe it's the computer connections back home that's doing this. If we can find someone else who's gotten here maybe they have some similar software to ours.'

'Great idea,' said Seto Kaiba, his very appearance causing Sammi to squeeze Sam's hand until it went purple. 'If we didn't already try it. What's this game called and how did you get it?'

'Do you promise not to be mad?' Mitch asked in a sing-song voice.

'Why would he be mad?' Joey asked.

'It's called Yu-Gi-Oh Online,' Sammi explained. 'Mitch doesn't know much Japanese to know it means King of Games Online. It's named after the anime and manga.'

'Not you too,' Tea said, aspirated. 'We're not on TV! We've never –'

'You are!' Jack squealed. 'Don't worry, I have an idea.'

Everyone, Sam and Doug in particular, were worried when Jack said he had an idea. The only thing to expect was a picture of a dog and an axe. Unfortunately this could have come from any of the boys and been called an idea.

Sammi was pleasantly surprised when she saw the sheet Jack came back with. Not showing it to anyone, she quickly read it.

**Phoenix + Kaiba go virtual and check online.**

**Doug + Tea organize surprise party for Yugi.**

**Sam Arima + Joey go around town.**

**Mitch + Mokuba go home and check things there**

**Yugi make decks for everyone**

**Serenity continue to make yummy food**

**Me eat**

'JACK!' Sammi shouted. 'You're doing some work too!'

She quickly wrote her own list.

Me + Kaiba go online 

**Doug + Tea party**

**Arima + Joey + Tristan go around town**

**Mitch + Mokuba go home**

**Yugi + Duke make decks**

**Serenity + Jack get other things prepared here, keep contact between everyone**

'How come I get the boring job?' Jack asked.

'Because no one can trust you doing anything and we don't want Duke and Tristan competing for her all day.

'So it's 10 o'clock. If we can all split up and be back here for dinner at, say 7?'

'Sounds good'

'Let's do it!'

'Ok,' Sammi exclaimed. 'Let's go.'

So the group split up, hoping that their friends would stay safe until they next met.


End file.
